fanonsoccerfandomcom-20200213-history
SFA DisRandomised League
The SFA DisRandomised League '''is a simulated test league by Soccer Fanon Administration. As opposed to SFA Test League, it's not completely random based of attack and deffence points. Season 1 (19/01/2020) '''Teams Failed Candidatures: * SC Beira-Mar - Sent after last-space completion. * Estrela da Amadora - Insufficient money and deals. * CD Santa Clara - opposed by Sporting, Porto, Belenenses, Vitória SC and Portimonense * Rio Ave - Sent after last-space completion. * Famalicão & Vit. Setúbal - Money protest Matchday 5 - Quarter Situation Update * FC Porto got leader on MD5, after 4 of Sporting * Académica has got 0 goals scored and 1 point, against Portimonense * Classics/Derbies: Benfica 2 - 1 Porto, Benfica 0 - 1 Belenenses, Sporting 0 - 4 Benfica * Most goals: Porto 7 - 1 Portimonense * Académica and Boavista haven't tasted victory yet * Belenenses, Porto and Sporting didn't have games ending in equal goals yet * Porto scored in every game played. * Porto has the most goals scored (13) and Portimonense the most conceded (17) Matchday 9 - Half-Season SitUpD * FC Porto leads the league. * Sporting drops to 3rd. * Académica has never won a game. * Most goals scored: Benfica (20) * Most goals concede: Portimonense (22) * The max points Porto can get is 47. A perfect season would result in 54 points. * Classics/Derbies: Porto 2 - 0 Boavista, Belenenses 0 - 0 Sporting, Guim 0 - 1 Braga, Sporting 0 -1 Porto * Académica (last place) still can mathematically be champion. Matchday 14 - 3/4 Season Situation Update * Leader: Benfica (27 points), since md14 * 2nd place: Porto (27 points), since md14 * Most goals scored: Benfica (32) * Less goals scored: Académica (10) * Most goals conceded: Portimonense (36) * Least Goals conceded: Porto (12) * Best Goal Diference: Porto & Benfica (+25) * Uorste Goal Difference: Portimonense (-25) * Classics/Derbies: IDC Last Journey Report Table: # Benfica (30) # Boavista (30) # Sporting (30) # Porto (28) # Braga (26) # Belenenses (24) # União (23) # Vitória (21) PORTO x SPORTING (title battle) BOAVISTA x BENFICA (title battle) BELENENSES x BRAGA (fight for 5th place) ACADÉMICA x UNIÃO (fight for 5th place) VITÓRIA x PORTIMONENSE (fight for 6th place) Chances: * 4/9 Benfica (44,44%) * 2.5/9 Boavista (27,78%) * 2/9 Sporting (22,22%) * 0.5/9 Porto (5,56%) 1st Time Games * Académica 0 - 0 União 14h30 - 16h30 * Vit Guim 0 - 4 Portimonense 11h00 - 13h00 2nd Time Games (Official report) TABLE STATS Bold=important match (mathematically/culturally) Sub="goleada" L0= no goals scored V0= no goals suffered D0 = Null drau GALLERY |National Champions Logo |National Champions Badge |National Champions Screens |National Champions Bus |Unused National Champions Logo (Benfica) |Unused National Champions Logo (Sporting) |Unused National Champions Logo (Porto) |Unused National Champions Buses Games Equipment Season 2 (23/01/2020-) Teams * 1 - FC Porto (Porto) #2 ** "Everyone at Porto considers that last season was a financial and supportive success, and this year our goal is the title to make everyone even happier around". * 2 - Sporting (Lisbon) #2 ** "Of course after the competitiveness of last year we would re-sign up for the competition. The only things that took the title from us, we consider, were mainly the bad luck moments in decisive and stressful moments, but we are here and better"- * 3 - Boavista (Porto) ** "The panthers are seeking the «Bi»!" * 4 - Belenenses (Lisbon) - Goal: Top 6 * 5 - Académica (Coimbra) - Goal: Top 8 * 6 - Vitória (Guimarães) - Goal: Top 6 ** we feel more prepard now. * - Portimonense: we feel it's better for us to not participate in this season's tournament. Maybe one day we'll return. * 7 - U Leiria * 8 - Braga * 9 - Benfica ** we will avenge our title this year * 10 - Beira-Mar * On Hold: Rio Ave Seeding This year, the seeding was made by alphabetical order (the previous season was by inscription order) # Associação Académica de Coimbra # Boavista Futebo Clube # Clube de Futebol os Belenenses # Futebol Clube do Porto # Sport Club Beira-Mar # Sport Lisboa e Benfica # Sporting Clube de Braga # Sporting Clube de Portugal # União Desportiva de Leiria # Vitória Sport Clube Status Updates MatchDay 5 * Benfica leads the table (15 points) * Braga 2nd (10 points) * Benfica: 23 goals scored, 3 conceded * Académica: 6-21 (0 ponts) * Most draus: Bavista (3) MatchDay 9 * Benfica leads (24) * Vitória 2nd (20) * Benfica: 32 GS +24 / Vitória: 5 GC / Académica 31 GC -20 / BM 4 GS * +V: Benfica (8V) / +D: Sporting (5V) / +L BM (8L) * Largest victory: Sporting 0 - 6 Benfica * Most Goals: Benfica 7 - 3 Académica MatchDay 14: * Top 3: Benfica (32) / Boavista (31) / Sporting (28) * Benfica 45gs * Académica 38gc * Benfica +25 * Leiria -20 * Leiria 11gs * Boavista 10gc * mOST GOALS: 5-4 bf bln? Overall Resume